mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Randy in Charge
Randy in Charge is the 9th episode of Season 3 of My Name Is Earl, and the 56th episode overall. When Earl suggests that Randy might not be right for the job of prison guard, the brothers argue over who is really in charge while Earl is in prison. Meanwhile, the Warden offers Earl five weeks off his prison sentence if he to develop a "scared straight" show to steer children away from a life of crime and encourage them to be eco-friendly. When Randy takes some convicts out for ice cream, after a job well done, one gets lost. Also, overdue surrogate mother Joy is desperate to give birth, so she tries to induce labor, by using any means necessary. Episode guide The Warden decides he's going to start up a "Scared Straight" program again, but this time, he'll send prisoners to schools instead of the other way around. The last time, a short inmate tried to escape with the school kids. The Warden offers to give Earl another five weeks off his sentence to put the program together and choose three inmates to help him. Earl's ready to get started, but first he has to look after Randy, who isn't the best prison guard. Earl wants to keep Randy close, so he gets him appointed to the program, even though the Warden thinks he's an idiot. Frank is eager to be selected for the program, but Earl sends him off to practice being scary. Joy is so pregnant, that she gets stuck in the waterbed, and Darnell has to take it apart to free her. After putting aside a lifelong feud with her half sister Liberty, Joy offered to be her surrogate, and now she's beyond ready to pop. When it all began, Joy agreed to abide by Liberty and Ray-Ray's stringent rules, but now her patience is running thin. How's she going to celebrate New Years without G-strings and canned cheese? Earl selects two inmates for the program. Huge Scooby loves to cuddle, and Scary Bob smashes an egg on his head and eats it. Frank finally pulls his end together, and Earl presents his team to the Warden, who insists that Earl make the show eco-friendly as well. Afterwards, Earl sits Randy down for a talk. Wouldn't Randy prefer to work in the cafeteria? Earl admits that it's harder to look out for Randy inside prison. Earl and Randy fight about who's in charge of whom. When Earl insists he's in charge, Randy calls a code pink. Once Earl is naked, Randy sends him to the yard for mandatory volleyball. Randy starts messing with rehearsals and Earl's meals to prove that he's in charge. Joy is also having trouble with uncooperative babies. She wants to induce labor since she's carried the baby two weeks beyond nine months, but Liberty and Ray-Ray refuse. Randy tells Earl that he's no longer involved with the program, then takes the guys to their first school. The show is so successful, that Randy decides to stop for ice cream, but can't find a parking space. The Warden will kill him if he gets a ticket, so Randy allows Bob and Scooby to get the ice cream while he hangs with sleeping Frank in the van. When Frank wakes up, he tells Randy to go get the guys. Joy tries everything to induce labor, including a plunger. Finally, she asks Darnell to bring her to the hospital. Bob and Scooby can't believe Randy didn't trust them, though they're sad they missed a good opportunity to escape. Frank didn't, and the Warden is furious. He refuses to call the troopers, telling Randy and Earl that they have 46 hours to find Frank and bring him back to prison. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Notes Flashbacks List Featured music * "25 or 6 to 4" by Chicago * "Jessica" by The Allman Brothers Band * "Right Place Wrong Time" by Dr. John * "Magic Carpet Ride" by Steppenwolf * "Freeze Frame" by J. Geils Band Memorable quotes * Frank: ...and I'm gonna kick in all your teeth and rent you out for cigarettes, and then when I get a hundred cigarettes I'm gonna stuff em' all up in your mouth and make you smoke em' like that dude from the Guinness book of world records! You know why? Cause prison is boring! * Randy: Everyone, this is Fred. It's his first time in prison and he's a little nervous. He used to be a police officer and then he molested a little boy, so make him feel welcome. * Joy: When I agreed to become their surrogate, I didn't realize they were part of the Nazi gazpacho. * Liberty: No fried foods, no trans fats, no alcohol, no tobacco... * Joy: You first-timers are way overprotective. I was that way with Dodge. I even switched to Marlboro Lights and he still come out with asthma. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring cast * Craig T. Nelson as Warden Jerry Hazelwood * Michael Rapaport as Frank Stump * Raymond Cruz as Paco Guest starring * DJ Qualls as Ray-Ray Washington * Tamala Jones as Liberty Washington * Stephen Keys as Huge Scooby * Paul Vinson as Scary Bob * Dee Wallace as Governor Katherine Hazelwood * Ed Gale as Short Inmate Category:Episodes 309